The LJS Droolsome Boy Bot Factory
by Pandie Katteken
Summary: Alrighty guys *grin* This is my very first LJS humor fic *grin* Please feel free to read and let me know what yas think :))


Author's Note: As yer all probably aware, both Hazel Harman and I, are on a mission to prove to the whole LJS community and the world, that we're both crazy loony girls. Like Hazel told me once in a review for my other LJS fan fic, we seem to be doing a very good job of it *grin* Ahem! Anyway, although Hazel has loads of proof of her loonieness lying around the place *cough*ChatroomDiaries*cough*, there has been no proof of my loonieness, apart from some of the reviews I write for other LJS fan fics. Until now *big grin* Read on, and be either really amused or totally bewildered, or both depending on how this fan fic affects you *grin* - Pandie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The LJS Droolsome Boy Bot Factory  
*********************************  
Characters  
**********  
  
Pandie - That's me, by the way. Not Pandie from Legends. I own me, I think. Unless I'm just a clone, and the real Pandie is running around causing havoc among the LJS community *lol* j/k  
Hazel - Hazel belongs to, um, Hazel *grin* Y'know? Hazel Harman, writer of the wonderfully funny Chatroom Diaries fics (if you haven't read them already, go read them now *grin* They're really good *grin*)  
Fan Fic Writer 1 aka FFW1 - For the purposes of this fan fic, I own this character  
Fan Fic Writer 2 aka FFW2 - Same as FFW1  
  
Important Disclaimer: The characters of Ash, Damon and Julian, don't belong to me. They belong to the great and wonderful Miss L.J. Smith :) I am only borrowing them for the purpose of this fan fic. Neither do I own the "I Love You, You Love Me" song, or Barney The Dinosaur. They belong to someone or other. I don't know who, though, sorry *sheepish grin* Watching a big purple singing and talking dinosaur every Saturday morning, scares the life out of me!!  
  
AN2: This fan fic is dedicated to Hazel Harman, the biggest Loki Hashteher fan I know *grin* Yeah, I know she's the only Loki Hashteher fan, atm, but this fan fic is still dedicated to her *grin* - Pandie  
  
Somewhere in an abandoned factory, somewhere in the deepest darkest forest in Laa Laa Land, a meeting is taking place among a group of LJS fan fic writers. A short girl with dark blonde / light brown hair and soft hazel eyes, stands at the head of the table the whole group's sitting around, trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
Pandie: Attention please everyone!  
  
(The rest of the group doesn't hear her)  
  
Pandie: Ahem! I said... Attention please!  
  
(Still no one responds)  
  
(Calmly Pandie presses a button, and big screen with a picture of Damon from The Vampire Diaries, on it, comes down from the ceiling, beside her. Immediately everyone stops chatting, and starts staring wistfully at the picture of the gorgeous Italian vampire. Several puddles of drool start forming around some of the fan fic writers' chairs.)  
  
Pandie: Good *smiles* Now that I've got all your attention, I'd like to let you know why I've called this special meeting of the "Fan Fic Writers Crazy 4 LJS" society. As you all probably know, there's been a big gap in the LJS community, that desperately needs filled.  
  
(One of the fan fic writers raises her hand)  
  
Pandie: Yes. Do you have something to say?  
  
FFW1: Um, yes, I do. Um, I've been getting writer's cramp from writing so much LJS fan fiction, lately. Do I really have to start writing more LJS fan fiction, now?  
  
Pandie: As much as writing more LJS fan fiction, sounds promising, I've something more interesting in mind.  
  
(Pandie carefully presses another button in front of her. A panel in one of the walls opens up, and what looks like two very life like dolls of Ash Redfern from Nigh World DOD and Julian from Forbidden Game, are wheeled into the room. Squeals of "Aaah! It's Ash!! Catch me someone, please?! I think I'm going to faint from his gorgeousness!!" and "Yuuuuummmm!! It's Julian!! He can take me away, anytime", can be heard among the group of fan fic writers.)  
  
Pandie: Let introduce to you all, the very first LJS droolsome boy bots, or DBB for short. They talk and act just like the real thing, but you can program them to do whatever you want, and you don't have to worry about them wandering off. These two DBBs are only prototypes, but I've already received mass orders for copies of them, especially for the Julian DBB.  
  
(She pauses, picks up a small dictaphone, and presses the record button)  
  
Pandie: Note to self. Must let Jenny know, that Julian's name is back on the runestave. Must also let Jenny know, Julian is wandering around with huge memory loss, and doesn't even remember anything of the games he made Jenny and her friends play. Nor does he remember Jenny or her friends, his own name, or the fact that he's a shadow man. Plus that, and he thinks the "I Love You, You Love Me" song from Barney The Dinosaur, is the coolest song on the planet.  
  
(Pandie clicks the off button on the dictaphone, and calmly turns back to the group)  
  
Pandie: Okay, does anyone have any questions?  
  
(Another one of the fan fic writers raises their hand. Pandie nods her head towards this particular fan fic, and motions for them to speak)  
  
FFW2: It's really cool and all that we have DBBs of Ash and Julian, but why isn't there a Damon DBB?  
  
Pandie: That's a good point, there. We are aware that a Damon DBB will be greatly in demand. Unfortunately, we were unable to get a hold of the real Damon, to model for the DBB. If anyone would to volunteer to search out and find...?  
  
(Before Pandie finishes her question, nearly everyone's hands are raised enthusiastically in the air)  
  
Pandie: Um, okay. Good. You can all start looking for Damon...  
  
(Again Pandie doesn't get a chance to finishe her sentence, before nearly all the group are charging maniacally out of the factory. Only a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, remains in the building with Pandie)  
  
Pandie: They didn't even wait for me to finish what I was saying, or finish the meeting off properly, Hazel.  
  
Hazel: Don't worry Pandie. They'll be back in time for the next meeting, even if we have to drag them every one of them, all the way back here.  
  
(Hazel stops and looks thoughtfully at the Ash and Julian DBBs)  
  
Hazel: Pandie?  
  
Pandie: Yes Hazel, what's up?  
  
Hazel: Do you think there's any chance we could make a Loki DBB?  
  
Pandie: Don't worry Hazel. I've got a Loki DBB in the works, and will be introducing it, along with some other DBBs of boys from LJS fan fics and RPGs, at the next meeting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN3: Okay guys, that's all for now. If you'd like to let me know what yas think of this fan fic, would like me to write more, want to make suggestions for other LJS DBBs (including characters from LJS fan fics and RPGs), or just want to say "Pandie!!! Yer insane!!! Arrrrgh!!!", just press the ickle review button at the bottom of this page. btw, If yer making a suggestion for an LJS fan fiction or RPG DBB, please remember to give a description of the character in yer review :) Thanks :) - Pandie 


End file.
